A bout de course
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Par amour pour son interne Derek Shepherd est prêt aux pires stupidités...


_Cette mini fic se déroule courant saison 2 (avant la mort de Doc, quoiqu'il en soit). Je vous l'avais dit : j'essaierai de statisfaire tout le monde en faisant un peu de MerDER. Et il se trouve qu'une amie m'a supplié de le faire pour elle… Comme je ne peux rien lui refuser, je l'ai fait. Et je me suis dit : autant vous en faire profiter ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. _

* * *

**A BOUT DE COURSE**

« Tu vois… » Derek s'allonge plus confortablement dans l'herbe humide de rosée. « Je suis complètement paumé. J'ai besoin d'un coup de pouce, d'un peu d'aide. » Il regarde un instant un ferry boat accoster dans un grondement sourd. Lentement, les passagers descendent un à un. Des couples s'enlacent sur le quai, heureux de se retrouver enfin en ce dimanche matin. On leur devine une longue journée en amoureux, ballades main dans la main, baisers devant le coucher du soleil... « Mon problème c'est les femmes. Je ne suis pas doué en femmes, c'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elles. Tiens, regarde Addison par exemple… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'ai beau essayer…impossible. Dès que je la vois je reviens à cette nuit où je les ai surpris tous les deux ensemble. Ça me rend malade. Ouais, je sais : c'est un peu ma faute mais quand même… Coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Tu ferais ça toi ? Non. Personne ne ferait ça. Quand on est censé on discute entre adultes, on cherche une solution. Mais pas Addison. Alors qu'est ce que je fais ? Je fais semblant d'oublier, on rentre à New York et dès que je rentrerai dans ma chambre –notre chambre- je les reverrai ensemble. Dans mes draps préférés. Je deviendrai fou, je pense. Tu sais… t'as du pot d'être célibataire. Crois moi. Je me demande pourquoi je me suis marié…Je l'aimais ? » Le dr Shepherd laisse passer un long et interminable silence. « Ouais. Je l'aimais, sincèrement et profondément. C'est pour ça que c'est si dur…Mais il faut qu'on soit honnête avec nous même : cette comédie a assez durée. Je ne peux plus être son mari. Je ne lui fais plus confiance, j'ai essayé vraiment. Parce que c'est ma femme. Parce qu'on a tout partagé pendant onze ans. Onze ans c'est long…Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fin de l'histoire. Ça me fait mal mais j'en ai marre de faire semblant.» Derek voit soudain un petit garçon courir le long de l'eau. Sa mère le rattrape et le fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête avant de le couvrir de baisers. « Heureusement qu'on a pas eu le temps d'avoir des enfants. Ça sera moins dur quand on signera ces putains de papiers. Elle n'a qu'à tout prendre, je garde la caravane. De toute façon elle la déteste... »

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, le temps de laisser passer un groupe de retraités qui pépient joyeusement sur le retour du printemps. « Meredith elle aime bien ma caravane. Et les ferry boat. Et cette ville. Et elle n'aime pas Addison. On en a des trucs en communs elle et moi, tu ne trouves pas ? Avec Meredith, tout est simple. Addison a toujours aimé les histoires compliquées mais Meredith… quand elle a quelque chose à dire elle le dit. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle ne couchera pas avec mon meilleur ami pour résoudre ses problèmes. J'aime être avec elle, j'ai l'impression de revivre. De rajeunir. C'est agréable, crois moi… » Un rire moqueur le fait soudain sursauter dans son dos. « Tu parles tout seul maintenant, Dr Shepherd ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas un signe de saine santé mentale ? » Elle est là, debout devant lui. Drek a reconnu son rire immédiatement. Il a le nez juste à la hauteur de ses chaussures : une paire de tennis usagées pleines de boue. « Mer..Meredith ? Qu'est ce que…tu fais là ? » La jeune fille se laisse tomber à côté de lui, pour flatter le poil de Doc étendu aux pieds de son maître. «Salut Doc ! Je fais du jogging.

- Toute seule ?

- Plus ou moins. » Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur. «Quand on est sortis de la maison on était deux : Christina et moi. Elle s'est effondrée par là bas » Du doigt elle désigne une masse rouge affalée sur la pelouse, au bout d'une allée. « Elle refuse de bouger tant que je ne lui aurai pas appelé de taxi.

- Je vois. Tu vas le faire ?

- De quoi ?

- Chercher un taxi. » Meredith le regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. « Tu te crois de retour à New York ? Je ne risque pas de trouver un taxi ici, un dimanche matin.

- Tu ne vas même pas essayer ?

- Non. A qui est ce que tu parlais quand je suis arrivée ?

- A Doc. » Répond il avec le plus grand sérieux. « Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du jogging ?

- Une heure. De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

- Des femmes. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir de quoi le célèbre neurochirurgien Derek Shepherd peut discuter avec un chien.

- Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu courres le dimanche matin ?

- Parce que. Tu veux bien arrêter ça ?

- Ça quoi ? » Derek prend un air innocent, et lui adresse un grand sourire. Meredith sent aussitôt son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle détache son regard des yeux bleus. _Respire ma vieille, il est marié_. « Ca. Répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions en essayant de changer de sujet… Qu'est ce que Doc t'a dit ?

- Au sujet des femmes ? » Il secoue la tête. « Des trucs d'hommes. Lui et moi on est d'accord sur pas mal de points…

- Comme ?

- Eh ! C'est une conversation privée ! Si je te le dis, je serai obligé de te tuer. » Ajoute il avec un air faussement dramatique. Elle rit et il se sent heureux. « Est-ce que vous avez parlé de moi ?

- C'est possible. Il adore ton parfum, lui aussi. Et il trouve que tu es très, très belle.

- Ah ! Je devrais peut être l'épouser…

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis contre. Je ne t'accorderai pas sa patte. » a nouveau son rire, léger et aérien. Et son sourire qui éclaire ses journées. « Tant pis pour moi, alors. Je suis condamnée à finir vieille fille. » Quand elle le regarde comme ça, il a envie de l'embrasser. Mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de se prendre une gifle…alors il ne le fait pas. A la place de ça, il demande « Tu trouve que je suis vieux ?

- Pardon ? » Elle a l'air surprise : un bon point pour elle. « Je veux dire…Trop vieux pour…

- Le footing ? » Le coupe t-elle très vite, les joues rouges. Elle sait ce qu'il allait dire. Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il ne le dise parce que…ce serait trop dur. Tous ces efforts de ces dernières semaines, pour qu'il ne soit plus le Dr Mamour seraient réduits à néant. « Je ne suis pas trop vieux pour le footing ! S'offusque-t-il. J'ai été champion de course au lycée…

- C'était il y a longtemps ». Christina vient de les rejoindre. Debout au dessus d'eux, elle les regarde d'un air vaguement contrarié. «Bonjour Yang !

- Bonjour Dr Shepherd. Meredith ? Mon taxi ?

- Y en a plus. Rupture de taxi à Seattle. Mais tu peux prendre le ferry boat…énonça tranquillement la jeune femme, sans cesser de caresser le chien. Ou bien courir.

- non. C'est fini ; Stop. Je ne courre plus. A quoi ça sert de courir, tu peux me le dire ? A rien. C'est douloureux, ça fait transpirer et ça donne des courbatures. Je déteste courir.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as accompagnée ?

- Parce que tu as encore failli me faire croire que courir résoudrait nos problèmes ! » Derek poussa un grognement. « Si je suis venu ici c'était pour le calme des lieux. Et pour discuter avec mon chien.

- Notre chien. Corrige gentiment Meredith. Tu ne veux pas courir avec moi puisque Cris me laisse tomber ? » A peine a-t- elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle les regrette. Elle se mord la langue et pique un fard. Bravo ma vieille ! Bon début. Avec ça il va sûrement gober que tu es passée à autre chose. Christina décida d'intervenir. « Je croyais qu'il était trop vieux pour le jogging, objecte-t-elle

- Oh il n'est pas si vieux…

- Trop aimable, grinçe le chirurgien.

- …mais le jogging c'est sportif.

- JE suis sportif ! S'insurgee-t-il. Je suis champion de course à pied. Cheval ailé, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait au lycée. » Christina et Meredith échangèrent un long regard avant d'éclater de rire. « Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Mmm. Bien sûr, disent elles sur un ton laissant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en croient pas un mot.

- Ah je vois…Vous ne me croyez pas. » Il sourit. « Je vais vous le prouver d'accord ? Yang, vous avez une montre ?

- Ouais.

- Parfait. Alors mettez vous là bas. » Du doigt, il désigne un gros arbre à environ cinq cent mètres. « Vous allez nous chronométrer.

- NOUS ?

- Doc et moi. » Les deux filles écarquillent les yeux. Christina allait repartir dans un nouveau fou rire, mais son amie la fit taire d'un regard avant de se retourner vers le chirurgien. « C'est ridicule, Derek. Tu ne vas pas faire la course contre un chien ! Tu vas…Tu sais quoi on te croit, n'est ce pas Christina, qu'on le croit ?

- Bien sûr...cheval ailé, se moque cette dernière. Le neurochirurgien fit semblant d'être vexé. « Tu ne me crois pas capable de battre un chien à la course ?

- Bien sûr que si. » Elle lui parlait doucement, de ce ton qu'on employait pour ramener un enfant buté à raison. « Alors, je vais le faire. Y a pas de problème.

- Tu n'es même pas échauffé.

- Je suis solide comme un roc. » Elle secoue la tête, mi agacée mi amusée. « Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. »

« Prêt Dr Shepherd ? Crie Christina, montre en main.

- Oui. Tu es prête Meredith ? Tu lui lances le bâton dès que…

- J'ai compris. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est ridicule… Il est encore temps de tout arrêter. » Il lui sourit. « Tu me donne des ailes ; Je vais y arriver. »

« À mon signal…Partez. »

Meredith regarde Derek s'élancer en même temps que le chien. Chien qui le dépasse d'une bonne longueur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire… Mais Derek ne se décourage pas et continue de courir de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le vent ébouriffe ses cheveux et rougit ses joues. Malgré elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Et un peu cinglé, ce qui ne gâche rien… Faire la course avec un chien. Il n'y avait que Derek pour avoir des idées pareilles.

Derek Shepherd courre aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent ; Il sent ses poumons le brûler, son cœur bat beaucoup trop rapidement et le sang tambourine contre ses tempes douloureuses. Il va regretter ça demain matin…Il le regrette déjà. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à prouver ? Meredith se fout de savoir si tu courres aussi vite que Doc ? Le regard fixé sur la ligne d'arrivée, il ne s'est même pas aperçu que le chien a déjà fait deux tours de piste et le regarde en remuant la queue.

Doc est déjà arrivé au pied des Christina, et remue joyeusement la queue. Soudain, il s'aperçoit que son maître adoré courre lui aussi. Est-ce que ce serait un nouveau jeu ? Ça a l'air amusant. Il ferait bien d'aller voir…

Meredith aperçoit soudain Doc faire demi tour, et foncer en piqué vers Derek – son bâton toujours dans la gueule. Un mauavais pressentiment la saisit. Elle essaie de rappeler le chien, sans succès. Sale bête ! Ils faut absolument qu'ils le dressent…

Derek courre toujours. Vas y ! Prouve lui que tu es aussi vigoureux qu'un jeune homme.

Les deux internes retiennent leur souffle… Doc fonce vers son maître adoré. Et…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Meredith voit brutalement Derek heurter le bâton de Doc. Le chien pousse un petit cri et fait demi tour… pendant que le coureur fait un vol plané. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblent durer une éternité, il vole. Juste avant de s'écraser au sol.

« Oh mon dieu !! Derek ! »

« Derek ? derek ? Ouvre les yeux ! » Les yeux bleus papillonnent quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard vert, teinté d'angoisse. « Etes vous un ange ? Vous avez l'air d'un ange…

- Oh ça va. Il est normal. Soupire Christina, soulagée mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Ça avait été un sacré vol plané. « Désolée cheval ailé, mais va falloir bosser l'atterrissage. » Meredith lui jette un regard noir. « Cris' ! Derek ? Est ce que ça va ?

- Mmm » Il remue doucement. « Ça à l'air… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as fait un vol plané. Au moins cinq mètres. Je croyais que c'est en course à pied que tu étais champion pas un saut en longueur. Plaisante Meredith, avec un sourire tremblant. Derek la regarde avec attention. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot. Ne refais jamais ça.

- Même si je voulais, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir. » Il tente de se relever et fait une grimace de douleur. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ma cheville. Je crois que je me la suis cassée. » Les deux filles se penchent vers lui, Christina lui ôte sa chaussure. « Aow ! Yang ! Soyez délicate, bon sang. » Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle saisit la cheville qui a doublé de volume et prend une teinte violacée de mauvaise augure. « ON dirait bien une double fracture ! » S'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. « Je suis content de voir que ça vous fait plaisir. Mais…Aie ! Arrêtez ! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? » Meredith l'aide à se lever. « Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- J'en ai bien peur… »

« Dr Shepherd ! » La voix de Bailey résonne dans la salle d'examen. Aussitôt ses deux internes, et Derek lui firent signe de se taire. « Chutt ! Dr Bailey…Pas la peine d'ameuter tout l'hôpital. C'est déjà assez gênant ainsi…

- Qu'est ce … » Apercevant la cheville désormais noire. « Ouch ! Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- Il a fait la course contre un chien et il a perdu.

- Yang ! » Le neurochirurgien la fusille du regard. « Merci beaucoup !

- Vous êtes un grand malade, soupire simplement la résidente. Grand grand malade. Grey, allez chercher le Dr Torres.

- Non ! Non…Ecoutez ce n'est pas la peine que tous les services ne soient au courant. Elles vont se charger de ça…

- Comme vous voudrez. » Nouveau soupir exaspérée. « Je vais demander à être médaillée, pour vous avoir supporter ceci. »

« Miranda ? Vous êtes ici ? C'est bizarre…Vous allez rire mais j'ai cru entendre la voix de…DEREK ! » Addison arrive dans la salle et se fige en voyant son mari. Son regard passe successivement de la cheville de Derek, à Meredith puis de nouveau Derek. Parfait. Sa journée était vraiment parfaite…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de lassitude.

- Il a fait la course contre un stupide chien. Et il a perdu. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave. » L'avertit sa collègue. Addison passe une main sur son front, l'air épuisé.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que…j'en avais envie. » Meredith baisse la tête, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures comme si elle espérait y trouver un refuge loin de tout. Addison la regarde un instant, considère ses chaussures boueuses, son jogging. Puis celui de Christina. Et la chaussure boueuse – elle aussi- de son mari. Et elle comprend… Elle comprend qu'elle a perdu, elle aussi. Elle a perdu sa course contre Meredith Grey et son chien, elle ne rattrapera jamais Derek.

Se tournant vers la jeune interne qui regarde toujours le bout de ses tennis usagées. « Meredith ? Je vous le confie. Je crois que…vous pourrez très bien vous passer de moi. »

FIN.

_Et voilà. C'est fini. Ouf. Pas sûr qu'il y ait une autre Mer - Der de sitôt. Si vous saviez l'effort que ça m'a coûté d'écrire ces derniers mots…lol. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin (et je sais que vous non plus : vous auriez aimé un baiser non ? lol) mais je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point c'est difficile d'écrire sur quelque chose auquel on ne croit pas…_

_Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai fait de mieux, et j'éspère que cela vous a plu._


End file.
